mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pageant
'Plot' Aunt Bee auditions for the role of Lady Mayberry in the town pageant that celebrates the founding of Mayberry. 'Summary' There is a Founders Day play in Mayberry, and Clara has the lead part as Lady Mayberry. Two weeks before opening, Clara is called out of town and can't play the part. Aunt Bee "hints" that she can do it and is encouraged to do so, since she was once in a child's play titled "The Little Princess". She is accepted for the part by Mr. Masters, the director. At her first rehearsal, we discover that Bee is terrible as an actress, and Andy accepts the task of telling her she is out. While he is stumbling around trying to figure out how to break the news, Clara returns, and recites the soliloquy beautifully in front of all. Aunt Bee realizes the right thing to do, and gives the part back to Clara. 'Trivia/Notes' *This episode says that Mayberry is 100 years old, but Mayberry Goes Bankrupt, a few years earlier, in Frank Meyers has a bond that was bought from Mayberry 100 years ago. *The founding of Mayberry is told very different in this episode than how it was told in The Beauty Contest. *The newspaper front pages from Andy the Matchmaker, Sheriff Barney, and Barney and the Cave Rescue are all seen in the back room of the courthouse. *Barney states that his voice teacher Eleanora Poultice has really helped him train his voice. Barney then begins to recite the tongue twister "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" with ease (and a few others). This is either a goof, or Barney was taught this correctly, since he himself couldn't say the tongue twister he gave Otis during his sobriety test in Season 1 (A Plaque for Mayberry). However, he did get tongue-tied on "rubber baby buggy bumpers". Lady Mayberry's Soliloquy Eventide, the gentle rustling of the leaves. The birds seeking their nests. Oh, my Happy Valley. England, You're so far away. But Hark! Do I hear the distant drums of war? Will the noble red man rise, in all his fury? There lies the course of history. On the one hand we have the followers of James Merriweather, Who come in ever-increasing numbers. And on the other hand, we have Noogatuck! Whose family have roamed these lands for generations. Quotes *'Andy:' "Hey Barn I know how you can learn your part real good" *'Barney:' "How?" *'Andy:' "See!" *'Opie:' "You gonna put some conventionary sugar on 'em?" *'Aunt bee:' "Confectioner's sugar" *'Barney's tongue-twister:' "With Sturdy Threats and loudest boasts, he thrusts his wrists against the post, and still insists he sees a ghost." *'Andy': “You don’t have to wear that all the time.” *'Barney': “It’s alright.” 'Gallery' The_Pageant_image_1.jpg Pageant.jpg Pageant.png|Practice Pageant2.png|Practice Pageant1.png|Aunt Bee wanting the role of Lady Mayberry. Pageant3.png|Aunt Bee implying she can be Lady Mayberry Pageant4.png|Aunt Bee at practice Pageant5.png|Barney not wanting to remove his head dress AndyGriffithShowExtraJSeason5Epi-4.jpg Duane The Pageant.jpg The_Pageant_Barney.jpg The_Pageant_Clara_Edward_Aunt_Bee.jpg The_pageant.png Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 5